


Chocolate Mousse.

by diemme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naturally, this is a work of fiction and implies nothing about the people mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate Mousse.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, this is a work of fiction and implies nothing about the people mentioned.

“You’re disgusting sometimes,” Paolo Maldini hated sounding waspish, it wasn’t manly. But the feelings generated by watching Sandro’s dessert ritual – lick spoon, moan softly, shiver – weren’t exactly settling, especially in the players’ dining room.

 Sandro paused in mid lick and waited.

 “You don’t need to make love to your dessert to enjoy it,” Paolo clarified; now he sounded prim. He swore savagely and silently.

 “Chocolate mousse is special,” Sandro countered. “The texture, consistency, the sweetness on my tongue;” his voice dropped to a purr, “like swallowing chocolate cum.”

 “Oh!” Paolo knew he sounded hoarse…and horny. At least that was manly.


End file.
